This invention relates to a turntable on which aircraft are parked for storage. The principal usage of the turntable will be within an enclosed hangar, but the turntable can be positioned at any location, inside or outside a storage building, and can be used for storing conveyances other than aircraft, such as automobiles, buses, military vehicles, and water craft. In its preferred usage in an aircraft hangar, it makes possible a high degree of security, storage of a large number of aircrafts within a relatively small area, and provides means to prevent damage resulting from inadvertent collisions between aircraft as they are moved into and out of the hangar.
Prior art turntables comprise a disk which pivots on a central axis. This type of structure is extremely heavy, requires many parts and is very expensive. The present invention achieves significant savings by forming the turntable in the shape of a doughnut which fits around a central foundation core, for example, fabricated from a finished concrete, and rotates over footings formed in an excavated ring into which the turntable is positioned. The turntable is flush with the central foundation core and the floor areas adjacent the circumference of the turntable.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a turntable assembly which permits compact storage of a plurality of conveyances.
It is another object of the invention to provide a turntable assembly which permits a plurality of conveyances to be stored in a safe and secure environment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a turntable assembly which permits a plurality of conveyances to be stored in a compact area while avoiding inadvertent contact and damage resulting therefrom.
It is another object of the invention to provide a turntable assembly which is adapted to support a plurality of aircraft.
It is another object of the invention to provide a turntable assembly which is intended to support a plurality of aircraft inside an aircraft hangar.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a conveyance storage apparatus, including an annular turntable having an outer circumference and a central opening defining a support surface therebetween for supporting at least one conveyance in at least one parking space thereon, and a foundation for supporting the turntable. A rotation assembly is positioned intermediate the turntable and the foundation for permitting rotation of the turntable on the foundation between storage and conveyance enter/exit positions. A stationary core is positioned in the central opening of the turntable and the turntable is mounted for rotation around the stationary core.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the support surface includes a plurality of radially spaced-apart parking spaces for supporting a plurality of conveyances parked thereon.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the conveyance storage apparatus is positioned within an enclosure having an opening sized to permit only a single conveyance to enter or exit through the enclosure opening. The rotation assembly includes indexing means for moving any single parking space to a conveyance entrance/exit position in relation to the enclosure opening.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a conveyance positioned outside of the enclosure can be moved through the enclosure opening and parked on one of the conveyance parking spaces when the turntable is in the entrance/exit position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a conveyance parked on a parking space positioned in the entrance/exit position can be moved off of the turntable and through the enclosure opening for use outside of the enclosure.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the enclosure includes a fence.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the enclosure includes an aircraft hangar.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the turntable can be rotated to a security position in which none of the conveyance parking spaces are positioned in the entrance/exit position, and no conveyance supported on the turntable can pass through the enclosure opening.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the rotation assembly is electronically programmable to respond to input of a predetermined access code by rotating the turntable to position a predetermined parking space in the entrance/exit position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the rotation assembly is electronically programmable to respond to input of a plurality of predetermined access codes, and each of the predetermined access codes corresponds to one of the conveyance parking spaces such that input of one of the predetermined access codes actuates rotation of the turntable to position a corresponding parking space in the entrance/exit position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the enclosure includes an aircraft hangar having a door opening. A hangar door is positioned over the door opening. The door is electronically programmable to automatically open in response to input of a predetermined access code.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the turntable has an outer diameter of 10 feet to 300 feet.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, equipment can be stored within the stationary core.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support surface of the turntable is flush with the stationary core.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the support surface of the turntable is flush with a surrounding surface disposed outside of the outer circumference of the turntable.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a plurality of chocks are positioned on the support surface of the turntable. The chocks facilitate positioning of a conveyance within one of the parking spaces and prevent movement of the conveyance out of position with respect to adjacent conveyances.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the position of the chocks on the surface is adjustable.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the turntable includes an inner edge defining the central opening, and a plurality of spaced-apart casters are positioned on the inner edge. The casters engage the stationary core to allow for rotation of the turntable about the stationary core.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a plurality of casters are mounted on the foundation surface and engage the turntable to rotate the turntable about the stationary core.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the aircraft storage assembly includes an electric motor having drive means engaging the outer edge of the turntable for rotating the turntable about the stationary core.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the drive means is selected from the group consisting of a semi-pneumatic drive wheel, gear to gear drive, and chain and gear drive.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the foundation surface includes at least one swale for draining liquid into a drain opening for disposal.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a conveyance storage assembly includes a turntable having a support surface sized for support no more than one conveyance thereon. The turntable is positioned within an enclosure having an opening sized to permit the conveyance to enter or exit through the enclosure. A rotation assembly is in communication with the turntable to rotate the turntable relative to the enclosure opening. The turntable is rotatable between a storage position in which the conveyance cannot enter or exit the enclosure, and a enter/exit position in which the conveyance may enter or exit the enclosure.
A method for storing a conveyance according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, includes the steps of providing a storage apparatus including an annular turntable having an outer circumference and a central opening defining a support surface therebetween for supporting at least one conveyance in at least one parking space thereon, and a foundation for supporting the turntable. A rotation assembly is positioned intermediate the turntable and the foundation for permitting rotation of the turntable on the foundation between storage and conveyance enter/exit positions. A stationary core is positioned in the central opening of the turntable, around which the turntable is mounted for rotation. An enclosure houses the turntable and defines an opening sized to permit only a single conveyance to enter or exit through the enclosure opening. The turntable is rotated to align one of the conveyance parking spaces with the opening. The conveyance is moved from a location outside of the enclosure through the opening and onto the conveyance parking space.
Another method for storing a conveyance according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, includes the step of rotating the turntable to a position in which none of the conveyance parking spaces are aligned with the opening, and the conveyance cannot be removed from the enclosure.
Yet another method for storing a conveyance according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, includes the step of rotating the turntable to a position in which none of the conveyance parking spaces are aligned with the opening, and the conveyance cannot be removed from said enclosure.
A method for removing a conveyance contained in a storage apparatus according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, includes the steps of providing a storage apparatus including an annular turntable having an outer circumference and a central opening defining a support surface therebetween for supporting at least one conveyance in at least one parking space thereon, and a foundation for supporting the turntable. A rotation assembly is positioned intermediate the turntable and the foundation for permitting rotation of the turntable on the foundation between storage and conveyance enter/exit positions. A stationary core is positioned in the central opening of the turntable and around which the turntable is mounted for rotation. An enclosure houses the turntable and defines an opening sized to permit only a single conveyance to enter or exit through the enclosure opening. The turntable is rotated to align one of the conveyance parking spaces supporting a conveyance thereon with the exit opening. Finally, the aligned conveyance is moved from the conveyance parking space through the opening to a location outside of the enclosure.